Earvin Francisco
Earvin Francisco 'is a Shinigami from the 11th Division more commonly known to his friends as '" Bright Shield" 'because of his kind-hearted and friendly attitude, he is currently in the Human World doing his duties as a Shinigami in Marikina City and plans to retire from the Gotei 13 to permanently settle into the Human World and hopefully have a family of his own. Appearance Earvin is a tall young man with a well built body. Earvin has a long red hair that he uses ponytails to keep them from hindering his fighting style in combat. He wears a red colored shihakusho with white pants because he dislikes the all-black one, brown socks and the traditional slippers. He is always seen with his Zanpaktou around his waist. In his gigai he always seen wearing a blue jacket with a red shirt underneath blue pants. Personality Earvin has a childish attitude that makes him picked by friends since the 11th Division is famous for having members that has a rough and matured attitude which made him different to his friends but even though he is always being picked on his friends always stated that he was a good man and a good friend to be with that he always to remove the cold personality of Ren Toshiro because of his friendly personality. Earvin is a kind of person that can sacrifice his own happiness for others to live a happy life in which some of his friends in the Human World questioned him but he always says that it would be better for his friends to be happy than to see them in the brink of despair. When he moved into the Human World and decided to mingle with them he also experienced being picked but he just laughs at it since he already experience it during his days in the Gotei 13 but after he met the girl named Cristina Isabela Diaz while he was studying in a school his childish and easy go lucky attitude changed into a more mature and serious nature because he got busted when he courted her but sometimes his old attitude shows up when he and his friends are having fun. In combat he still retains his habit in joking with his opponents especially Hollows that looks funny to him before he hits them with his sword but after being busted by Cristina after he said something humiliating to the enemy he quickly gets serious and wants to finish the fight as quickly as possible but stil keeping his focus and concentration at the same time. He also has a attitude of hiding his true abilities because he just wants to use them when things got really out of hand and when he is training to become stronger. History Earvin was born in a middle class family somewhere in the middle districts of Rukongai where life is just normal for all people living there. Ever since he was young he dreamed of becoming a Shinigami to get stronger and protect others so no one would be sad again and started training with a wooden sword his father had made for him for this purpose. Sometime after a mass Hollow siege tore his family apart he promised to his deceased father that he would really became a Shinigami and avenged them from those Hollows after a short while he began training his swordsmanship skills again in a secret cave somewhere outside Rukongai but one day while he was training Hitsugaya Toshiro is passing nearby to relax and then he sensed an unusual high level of Spiritual Pressure nearby and after following it's direction he arrive in a cave where Earvin was sleeping because of overfatigue due to training Hitsugaya got nearer and sensed that the Spiritual Pressure was coming from the young boy sleeping he quickly drag him inside Seireitei where he had woken up and asked what he was doing there Hitsugaya said that this is where he would train as a Shinigami. While he was in the Academy Earvin got really serious in every single aspect of fighting as a Shinigami except the art of using Kido as because he only liked to use some because their appearance is cool. When he was sent for the first time in the Human World to broaden his experience he unexpectedly encountered an Adjuchas where he was beaten in a matter of minutes because of lack of experience luckily Hitsugaya arrived to save him and sent him beck to Seireitei because of his major injuries. After graduating from the Shinigami Academy with his bestfriend and rival Ren Toshiro he wind up in the 11th Division where his fellow Shinigami bullies him because of his hair and childish attitude (which he always laughs at) he also became friends with them afterwards and respected him from hiding his true abilities so as not to make enemies with anyone in Gotei 13. Unknowingly to anyone(except Ren Toshiro) that he had unlocked his Shikai together with his Bankai during the times he was always late in his daily duties and was assigned to patrol in the Human World in Marikina City where he plans to settle into afterwards and retire as a member of the 11th Division. Plot Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Even though Earvin is just a mere member of the 11th Division he has shown swordsmanship skills that can match the fighting level of a captain that he was able to beat two Lieutenant rank Shinigami without even exerting to much of himself. '''Flash Step Expert: '''Earvin has shown a highly proficient use in Flash Steps as he was able to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami and can match the Sonido of an Espada with ease. In Bankai his new speed is so great that he can outrun his own attacks and create afterimages of himself using Flash Step. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Even without using his Zanpaktou Earvin is still dangerous in combat as he can take on five full grown men with knives and still win without a single scratch and still has a lot of stamina left to fight he himself stated that this was the result of training martial arts while staying in the Human World. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Earvin has been stated by his friends to have a high resistance in dealing with strong and fatal attacks as he was able to survive several attacks from an Adjuchas and can still stand firmly on his feet and has fought a Cero head on without even flinching after receiving the attack and can still continue fighting like nothing happened. '''Vast Spiritual Power: '''Earvin has an unusual high amount of reiatsu that is comparable to a captain and because of this Earvin has a hard time preventing Crigetsu from taking it's Shikai that sometimes it just turns Shikai without Earvin's command or consent and this happens when he loses control of his Spiritual Pressure and this happens when he cannot control his emotions. It has also been noted that Earvin's Spiritual Power can choke a Human being with no or little spiritual awareness even though Earvin is just using half of his Spiritual Power. Zanpakuto Crigetsu( Loving Moon) In it's sealed state it just looks like an ordinary katana with a brown hilt but in it's Shikai it takes the form of a oversized butcher knife with two holes near the hilt. The sword is very large that it almost has the same height as Earvin and it can be used in variety of ways due to it's size one method is using it like a hammer to bash opponents in the way by using the blunt side of the sword to and Earvin really enjoys using the attack as it annoys his enemies. Very few people has seen this form one of them is Ren Toshiro and the Arrancar named Nakago Araneta who is Earvin's greatest enemy. '''Shikai Special Ability: '''Crigetsu's big blade is mainly used in combat and has a few but destructive abilities. *'Getsuga Tensho: '''(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) Like all moon type Zanpaktou, Crigetsu can also use Getsuga Tensho. Earvin first compresses reiatsu at Crigetsu's blade and then releases highly densed reiatsu at an instant. The slash takes the form of an orange wave of reiatsu slashing forward and because it has no definite form Earvin sometimes uses it to deflect and lessen the damage of high powered reiatsu base attacks and sometimes uses it to confuse the enemy in terms of his true location. * Getsuga Tengetsu: (Moon Fang Slash of Darkness) A new attack exclusive for Crigetsu only he first showed it when Earvin was secretly training to achieve Bankai and eventually mastered by Earvin while in the Human World it can be casted no different to the normal Getsuga Tenshou but instead of a orange reiatsu the sword compresses black reiatsu with a light violet outline and unlike Getsuga Tensho, Earvin can summon up to five waves of Getsuga Tengetsu in one slash and Earvin rarely uses it as it sends it's enemies to eternal darkness with no return and it also consumes a mass amount of reiatsu. ''' Bankai: Crisalin Crigetsu( Chain of Hearts Loving Moon) Unlike with normal Zanpaktou's that releases a giant sort of creature. Earvin's Bankai sword takes the form of a pair of katana with a blue hilt and his attire changes from the red coat and white pants becoming a white coat and blue pants and he also now wears gloves with a blue metal gauntlet over it and his socks is also removed leaving only the blue metal slippers on it. Earvin's apperance slightly changes from a long red hair to a short black hair and he also wears a necklace in the shape of a sword. 'Bankai Special Ability: '''Crisalin Crigetsu much like it's Shikai form is used mainly for melee combat but possesses few abilities *'Enhanced Getsuga Tensho: 'Crisalin Crigetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tensho and can still be used in the same manner but has an augmented speed and strength and has more control now that Earvin has two katanas with him he can use two Getsuga Tensho at the same time retaining their strength and speed. *'Hyper Speed Combat: 'Earvin takes all the power of his Bankai and seperates it to a pair of katana. Then he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high speed combat. His new speed is so great that he can even outrun his own attacks and create afterimages of himself. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power: '''In Bankai his already vast spiritual power is increase to unmanigable heights and he now has blue reiatsu resembling the color of the ocean it has also been noted that his enemies can barely feel his reiatsu unless he lowers his reiatsu to their level so they can feel them completely. Quotes *(To Ren Toshiro) " Why do i hide my true power it's because i want to be friends with everyone what's the point of having all the power in the world if even a single person don't like you" Trivia *Earvin's appearance was largely inspired from Kenshin Himura of Samurai X and his personality is the same as my own. *Getsuga Tengetsu's appearance was from Meido Zangetsuha, Inuyasha's strongest technique Category:Character